1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weighing type ice vending machine, in particular to an ice vending machine having a weighing scale installed on a weight sensing module at a machine outlet and provided for a user to place a container. After the user inserts a coin or a number of coins into the vending machine, a quantity of ice cubes corresponding to the number of inputted coin(s) will be calculated and outputted, and the weight sensing module is used for calculating the total weight of the user's container and the corresponding quantity of ice cubes to achieve the effect of supplying ice cubes according to the dollar amount of the inputted coin(s).
2) Description of the Related Art
Automatic coin operated ice vending machine is available for consumers to purchase ice cubes. Since some of the ice vending machines require consumers to prepare a container on their own, or the machine body does not come with a proper design, consumers have no idea whether or not they have bought enough ice cubes, even though the ice cubes come out from the vending machine after consumers put in coins of a specific dollar amount. Since the output of ice cubes is calculated and controlled by a program loop in the machine body, there is no objective standard of determining the output quantity of ice cubes corresponding to the inputted coins displayed by the vending machine. Although there is an allowable tolerance, the error is very large, particularly if the mode of outputting ice cubes from the machine body is mechanical. Therefore, selling ice cubes by weight is a solution to overcome the aforementioned issue. Since the weight of a consumer's container used for containing the ice cubes varies each time, an error of the computation may result, and thus it is an important subject for this invention to solve the aforementioned problem.